Dear Ray
by Les Papillons
Summary: Wow, two new chapters in two days! I think it's a record or something or maybe it's just me trying to stay busy so I don't think about the fact that I have a certain persons phone number and haven't called it. :p either way R&R...again. :D
1. PART 1 Written

**Letters**

**A/N Another one shot!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, tv show owner fits into my schedule, right between badminton practice, homework, and fan fic writing. hahaha I wish!**

_Summary: It's so much easier to write a letter and not give it to the person it's meant for._

Dear Ray,

Hi, it's Lily. Do you still remember me? Do you have time for that girl who used to be your best friend, your soulmate, and almost was your girlfriend? I guess you don't have time anymore, you don't have time to notice that you broke my heart. I guess I deserve it though, I broke yours a long time ago and I can't begin to say how sorry I am for it.

I don't try and hurt you, it's just all so confusing knowing that you're not there anymore. It's almost impossible for me to comprehend that you won't be there chasing after me with a can of whipped cream, bringing me flicorice when I'm recooperating from a silly crush, or trying to help me conquer my stage fright. You don't have time for your best friend, or am I still your best friend? Somehow I don't think I am.

But I'll tell you something funny, that will probably make you laugh at me, if you've got time for that that is. Today I was meditating. Yeah, I'm totally serious. I kind of picked it up from Travis when he was trying to help me get over a certain best friend I'd fallen in love with. That's a whole other story though so I won't get into that. Well anyways I was meditating and I was trying to clear my mind of all thought like Travis always told me to. I tried to be calm but I couldn't because every time I closed my eyes little memories flashed in front of my eyes. Once I could no longer see all the real things around me, once I'd blocked out reality, all these memories came back. Kind of like a little movie playing in my head. Except I couldn't press stop, or even pause it. It just kept going.

I know you're going to ask me what memories were there. I probably wouldn't tell you but I will since you've probably guessed already. That's how well you know me, or knew me that is. Everytime I closed my eyes I could see you. Pictures of you as the little boy who squished my hamster, teased me about my nightlight and my thumbsucking, and was convinced I had cooties. There were also little memories stashed in a folder entitled "the good old days" as I remembered you eating lupper with me in the cafeteria, complimenting my first performance at Mickey's, and pulling my braids like a little kid.

But the thing that kept playing over and over was a moment I'd memorized long ago, one that comes back to haunt me when I shut out reality and let the memories in. Actually it was two memories.

The first memory was of that day when Veronica broke up with you. It was a day of mixed feelings, back when I was still in denial. Looking back on that moment when we kissed at Mickey's it makes me sad. It makes me wonder how you can kiss another girl like Grace and not remember that. Maybe you do, how should I know. But I also know that you'd be too stubborn to tell me if you did, you'd let me figure it out for myself. That kiss reminds me of when I was so "innocent", not just me, you too. It was back before all the drama with Travis, and we were both just trying to grasp the fact that we had crushes on the one person who we've known forever. The one friendship that you don't want to sacrifice for anything. The funny thing is that it ended up being sacrificed anyways in the end, but the crappy part is that we didn't get anything in return for that sacrifice, just a bunch of heartache and pain for me and a new girlfriend for you. I guess you did get something after all. The one thing that we were so afraid of back then doesn't really even matter now, it's too late and as much as I want to turn back time I can't. I just can't.

Do you remember Soundwave? Yeah, I know it was only a few weeks ago but do you remember that look you gave me? You had just kissed Grace and I'd just finished the last few notes of that song, you know, the one I wrote about you. I still wonder why I didn't sing the original lyrics. If I had maybe you wouldn't have given Grace that kiss, and me that look. I remember it so well, you looked back at me as I stood there in the crowd like an idiot watching as you made the decision of who's heart you wanted to break. You chose her, that's what hurts. You chose the girl that you'd known for a grand total of two weeks over me, and I know that it was probably out of fear but it still hurts to know that you didn't think I was worth overcoming that fear. And to answer what you've probably been wondering for awhile, I did see that apology that you had in your eyes. The thing is I don't really know if I can accept it yet. I don't hate you, I couldn't ever hate you, but you hurt me and it'll take awhile before we'll be able to "find time" for each other again.

So I guess this letter is a bit longer then I thought it would be. It took me my triple english period to write and I'm probably not going to even send it. Maybe one day I'll give it to you, or maybe I'll put it through my mom's paper shreader when I get home. That sounds like a good idea doesn't it. I can shread away all the pain and feeling that I poured into this little piece of battered loose leaf I ripped out of my notebook. I can shread away the messy penmanship and the W's that you once said looked like waves. You'll never read it, and I guess that's a good thing. You'll still pass me by in the hallways, giving me that blank emotionless "hello's" badly disguised with a goofy smile or joke, and you won't know the extent to which I care(d) for you.

Lily

**A/N Now comes the part where you review!**


	2. Found

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it, and yeah I still wish I did. :p**

**A/N Thanks for the great reviews. hehe I was thinking about doing something similar to what you suggested so I've decided to add at least one more chapter, we'll see what happens. **

Ray had watched Lily throughout the triple english period that they both shared, he'd seen her concentrating hard an what looked like a letter. Not that he was interested or anything. It wasn't as if he had been watching her the entire class. Nope, he'd been concentrating on the poem he'd been writing for Grace, his girlfriend, and had just happened to look up for a moment. It was pure coincidence that his gaze had landed on Lily. Pure coincidence, that's what it was, nothing more.

**_Grace By: Ray Brennan_**

_**Since that day when I saw her face**_

_**That memory I can't erase**_

_**This girl is impossible to replaice**_

_**Because shes my wonderful girl-friend, Grace**_

Ray always knew he wasn't much of a poet but he did try. He just wished it would come a bit easier to him. Those simple four lines had taken him over an hour, and about four sheets of earaser marked paper to write and they still seemed so empty of real feeling and emotion not to mention filled with spelling errors. He'd work on it later, Ray decided as he checked his watch and began his countdown until the lunch bell rang.

A few minutes later the bell rang and Ray quickly shoved the unfinished poem in his bag before leaving the classroom. On his way out he couldn't help but wonder what was in the letter/note that he'd coincidentally seen Lily writing. Was it for him? Ray wondered. He immediately shoved that thought to the back of his mind but it kept popping up, distracting him so that on his way to his locker he bumped into none other then Lily Randall. Books went flying and they both bent down to pick them up, trying not to meet each other's eyes.

"Uh, I'm really sorry about that I guess I was kind of thinking of something else," Ray said as he handed her a textbook. As he looked up he saw a her looking at him strangely. Actually it wasn't all that strange, it was the way she used to look at him, before Grace. But when he looked closer the look was gone, replaced by the usual forced smile that looked almost painful.

"No, that's okay. I had other things on my mind too," Lily replied as she stood up and without a second glance, began walking down the almost empty hallways.

Ray stood up himself and was about to go his own way when he saw a single piece of loose leaf lieing on the ground in front of him. It must be Lily's. Ray decided as he picked it up. He'd return it to her after class, or maybe at RFR. It wasn't as if he'd read it, it wasn't his business and Ray Brennan wasn't one to be nosey. Actually he was, but he was trying to change his ways. He would have suceeded too, if it weren't for the fact that as he turned it over he found out that it was a letter. No doubt the one Lily had been working on in english class. But the thing that sparked his curiousity and confirmed his suspicions was the fact that it said "Dear Ray" on the top of the page. It _was_ for him after all.

"It's go time," Ray muttered to himself as he sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria and began to read.

**A/N Yeah I know it's short. Sue me:p I'll probably write more later but for now I've got to figure out what's going to happen:p Thanks for all the loverly suggestions you guys left in your reviews, keep it up (yeah that does require reviewing again, hehe). **

**Keeley**


	3. Read

**A/N Well, I know it's been awhile since I updated this story but here's another chapter for you guys. It's longer then the other one but it's still pretty short. The good news is that I've basically got the rest of the story planned out so it shouldn't be that long in between updates anymore (once I get back from Quebec that is)! lol Anyways R&R! **

Ray sat in the same position five minutes later. He stared down at the piece of crumpled paper in his hands, his mouth slightly open, and tried to absorb it all. Was it true? He wondered. It seemed more likely that this was just some sick joke...but who would play a joke on him? He was the jokester out of all his friends.

As he looked down at the letter Ray got that feeling again, the feeling as if maybe he had a chance. But he wasn't sure if he wanted one yet, as much as he had and still loved Lily he could also remember all those times when she had dated other guys. The image of Lily rejecting him in the hallway the night of the Mr. Roscoe Pageant was still very painful. And there was also Grace, he couldn't forget Grace, his girlfriend.

Ray almost wished he hadn't read that letter, he felt as if he was reading her diary or something. But then again the letter _had_ been addressed to him hadn't it? He also felt a little guilty that the fact that Lily still loved him made him feel this way. Even though he still had feelings for Lily he also liked Grace. He had done so much to impress her and he knew she was crazy about him.

The bell rang interupting his confused thoughts. He got up and went through all his afternoon classes. Even though none of them were with Lily he did find himself glancing in her direction in the hallway between classes. He watched as her long blonde hair fell like liquide gold over her shoulder as she laughed at something Parker had said to Travis.

He needed to talk to her, but he didn't want to do it in person, even if he wasn't going to confess his undying love it still felt like he was betraying Grace. Plus there was Lily and River...and as much as people thought that he was an insensitive guy, he wasn't, he didn't want to hurt anyone.

All day Ray looked at his cell phone, trying to decide if he should call her. Maybe he should just ignore the letter, Ray thought as his thumb hovered over #1on his list of people on speed dial. Lily was right at the top, just above Robbie and two spots above Travis.

As Ray sat at Mickey's later that day, after RFR was over, he looked at the letter and took out his phone again and pressed number one. As he did so he began to get a feeling that if he did this there would be no turning back.

Lily was just finishing off band practice with Parker and Meagan when she got the call on her cell phone. She looked at the caller id and slowly put down her guitar and picked up her phone.

"Parker, it's _Ray_," Lily said nervously as the phone rang for the third time.

"Ookay, well then how about _answering_ it," Parker said rolling her eyes at her best friends antics. It was clear to her that Lily was lieing when she said she was completely over Ray. Lily slowly lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hello," Lily said slowly, a hint of sadness in her voice. She got that same wistful look she always got while talking to Ray, as if she wished she could change the past.

"Hi, it's Ray," Ray replied. There was a moment of silence as Lily waited for him to tell her why he had decided to call her for the first time in three weeks.

"Yeah, I kind of figured. You know-um-I've got caller id," Lily replied beginning to babble. Parker smiled to herself from her vantage point on the couch. She empathized with her best friend since she'd gone through the same thing with Travis, always trying not to say stupid things...and failing miserably!

"Well. Um yeah I probably should have thought about that...but Lily we-yeah, we need to talk about something," Ray said. Lily could hear him take a deep breath as he said it kind of seemed like old times again. She almost thought that he sounded nervous but she immediately eliminated that possability. Ray had a girlfriend, simple as that. Why would he want to talk to me? Lily wondered.

"Okay, how about we talk after RFR tommorow," Lily suggested.

"Great, um see you," Ray replied before he hung up. Lily turned off her phone and just stared at it for a second.

"Soo...um, I guess it was just someone with the wrong number," Parker joked, bringing Lily out of her semi trance.

"Parker, why would he want to talk to me again," Lily said, still looking a little dazed.

"Maybe it's about the note you dropped in the hallway this morning," Meagan said causing the room to fall silent. Lily looked at the dark haired girl sitting on the couch, her face turning pale as she sat down shakily on the couch next to her.

"How-Meagan, why didn't you tell me," Lily asked her friend, a little annoyed as well as extremely shocked.

"You never really asked," Meagan said with a shrug. Lily took a deep breath. What was she going to do now?

**A/N Well I'm going to be in Quebec from Monday till Friday next week so I look forward to reading some wonderful reviews when I get back! A girl can dream can't she:p**

**Keeley **


	4. Explained

**A/N Hello, everyone! I come baring the gift of...dun dun dun dun...a long chapter! Seeing as my other chapters were tiny this is pretty long. Anyways hope you like, since it took a little longer to write. R&R!**

Grace walked up to Ray at his locker after breakfast in the cafeteria that morning.

"Hey, honey, how are you," she said leaning in to give him a kiss on the lips. It might have been an accident but when Ray saw the path Grace was going he shifted his face a little so her lips ended up pressing up against his cheek.

"Uh, hi," Ray replied as they looked at each other, both a little confused at the awkward situation. Grace bit her lip, trying to block out the thoughts that automatically filled her head.

"I'm fine Grace, and you," Ray said after a moment of silence. The words seemed to echo, even in the packed hallway, the formality of it ringing in their ears.

"I'm great, I was just wondering, can I borrow your history notes? I want to do some last minute studying and I left mine at home," Grace replied. She waited for an answer, something to tell her if he was listening to her or not, even though she already knew his mind was somewhere else. She looked up and saw a familiar look in Ray's eyes. That same far away look he got when he thought, or talked about Lily.

"Sure, they're in my binder. I won't need it until after lunch so you can take it," Ray said handing her the binder...the same binder that he'd put Lily's letter in. "Anyways, I've got to get to class now," he said. Ray leaned down and was about to kiss her on the cheek but went for her lips instead. As Lily would have said, if she'd been there, "that wasn't a kiss, it was an apology."

And it just so happened that Lily was there. She was standing just a few feet away watching the whole conversation. The same sharp pain shot through her like an electric current as she saw Ray lean down and kiss Grace. She had been getting her hopes up again. Lily had thought that maybe that letter would change things, even though she hadn't been sure if that's what she wanted yet, but apparently they hadn't. A tear slid down her cheek as she stood there, rooted to the spot, even after Ray and Grace were long gone.

The three teenagers went their seperate ways. Each going to their seperate classes. Each unable to concentrate on equations, essays, or much else for that matter.

As Ray sat at the back of the room in history, he contemplated what he would say to Lily. As he thought back through the year he replayed the ups and downs of his nonexistent relationship with the girl he'd been best friends with forever. For once he made himself think about it logically, weighing both options carefully, although in the end he knew he would have to break a heart.

Lily spent her double spare period with Parker and Megan in the music room. Her nervousness showed through her calm exterior when she played her guitar. The raw emotions that it exposed flowed through her and she tried her best to translate her complicated feelings into lyrics, melodies, harmonies, and drum solos.

"Randy, are you sure you're okay," Parker asked her as they took a break.

"I have no idea whatsoever," Lily answered truthfully raking her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Well what do you _want_ to happen," Parker asked her sitting down beside her friend.

"I love Ray, but there's Grace,...and River," Lily added almost as an after thought.

"As Nanny Haynes once said...," Parker began as Lily leaned back to listen to her friends advice. She had a feeling that she'd need it.

As Grace was searching through Ray's binder she found the letter. She felt a little bit guilty about reading it but if it had been so private then why would Ray have left it in his binder? She thought.

She began to read and after she finished she squeezed her eyes shut for a second, hoping that she wasn't seeing what she was seeing. It was basically a declaration of love written by Lily to Ray and she was almost certain that he'd read it. Grace had always figured there was something going on between those two but now it was really starting to worry her. Something was wrong and she was sure that this letter that she was holding in her hands was the cause of it.

Grace spent the day with Nicole in the art room. Although she participated in the conversations about art with the rest of the "In Crowd" her mind was somewhere else. Mainly on her boyfriend. It had all been a whirlwind for her and now the the dust had finally settled she realized that nothing was perfect, and it hadn't been exactly what it had appeared to be at first. Actually it had, but Grace had blocked it out at first, and made it into the perfect fantasy she'd wanted it to be.

"Grace, are you okay," Nicole asked, waving a manicured hand in front of her friend's face. Grace realized that she hadn't been participating in the conversation for a good five minutes which wasn't like her at all.

"I have no idea whatsoever," Grace said putting her face in her hands.

"It's about Ray isn't it. You always get that same look when you think about him," Nicole said wrapping her arm around her friend.

"It's just, I don't know...do you think he loves Lily," Grace asked looking at the girl beside her.

"I think-I think he likes you-but yeah, I think he does love Lily," Nicole replied after a pause.

"I know, it's just, I think there's more to this then you or I know," Grace said. The beginnings of an idea formed in her head as she said this. She grabbed her purse and got up.

"Where are you going," Nicole asked.

"I want the whole story," Grace said as an explanation and a few seconds later she was gone. She walked down the hall trying to remember where his locker was. She'd seen Ray at his locker before.

"It's by the Cougar Radio booth," Grace muttered to herself as she turned onto that hall. Fortunately, Robbie was standing there already, he was just getting his books for study hall when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Robbie, wait up," Grace yelled down the hall. She frowned and bit her lip as he didn't turn around. Was that him? She wondered, it wasn't as if she'd really taken much time to get to know him...or any of Ray's other friends in the two or three weeks they'd been dating. Well, she had learned alot about Lily. Only because Ray talked about her so much. A tiny part of her brain added.

"Robbie, I need to talk to you," Grace shouted again. She called louder this time but it was the hint of desperation in the her voice that made Robbie turn around instead of deciding to keep on walking.

"Uuh, okay, whatsup," Robbie said moving to the side of the hallway and out of the busy pathway of Roscoe students. As he sat down on a bench opposite Grace, he couldn't help but think that this had something to do with...

"Ray's in love with her isn't he," Grace asked, the words flowing out of her mouth almost automatically. It felt so weird to say it out loud and even weirder about the fact that there was no hint of doubt in the accusation. It was true, but she wanted some background information first, to kill that hope completely.

"I-Grace-it's just that-," Robbie began. He had had a bad feeling about this from the start but he knew that he had to say something. Grace deserved to know, she didn't deserve to be kept in the dark forever. Nobody deserved that. But then again he knew she wasn't stupid...she knew...to some extent at least. He could tell by the sad look in her eyes that she was only looking for someone elses opinion and it was understandable why she'd come to him. Robbie was sure she'd tried talking to Ray. He'd been there when Grace had talked to Lily, but Lily denied it all. Lily was still in complete denial, and had probably made the situation worse...unintentionally.

"Robbie, you know the whole story here," Grace said snapping Robbie out of his train of thought.

"Okay, I'll tell you...but Ray's my friend so please don't hurt him," Robbie said after another pause. A smirk formed on Grace's face as she absorbed the words.

"Ray hurt me, but somehow I don't think I'm cabable of hurting him much at this point," Grace said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Ray and Lily have known each other since birth...," Robbie began. He sat there and told Grace about all of it. All the events involved in the saga that had lead up to this conversation. As he talked everything fell into place for Grace. She slowly began to look past the pain and see the answers she'd been looking for yet dreading since she'd begun to fall for Ray Brennan. Grace listened to every little painful detail of, whipped cream fights, unrequited love, mixed signals, punches on the arm, meaningful lyrics, talent contests, jealousy, and so much more and realized for the first time that maybe she'd played a part in this. Without meaning to she'd let herself get swept up in it all and caused other people a little bit of the same pain she was feeling.

Grace thanked Robbie for his help and he left, leaving Grace sitting alone. As he walked off Grace pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her bag and reread it.

"It all makes sense," Grace muttered under her breath. She made up her mind to deal with this once and for all and pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Ray's number. It was time to do what she should have done a long time ago.

"This is Radio Free Roscoe signing off," Lily said at the end of that day's broadcast. It had been slightly awkward, filled with stolen glances and some interesting comments on first love and now that it was over Lily didn't move. She stayed in her chair fiddling with a bit of chipped plastic on her headphones refusing to look up. Ray stayed too, tossing a hackey sack from hand to hand, neither of them dared to look at each other.

"This is stupid, we've known each other our whole lives and now we can barely look at each other," Ray said after the long hand of the clock on the wall came to the fifteen minute mark.

"Well I'm not the one who decided to read that stupid letter," Lily said looking up and meeting Ray's eyes. For some reason both of them decided it would be easier to be mad rather then face the confusion.

"You're the one who wrote it in the first place," Ray shot back.

"Well can I have it back then, before it causes anymore damage," Lily said, exasperated.

"Here-," Ray started to say but stopped a look of realization slowly filtering onto his face.

"Ray what's the matter," Lily asked, a little worried.

"This isn't good, this is so not good," Ray muttered as he looked madly through his bag in vain. He knew it wasn't there. It was in his history binder, which he'd given to Grace.

"Ray, tell me," Lily said frustrated. She grabbed his arm to stop him from going through his bag.

"Well...promise you won't get mad Lil," Ray asked.

"Promise," Lily replied, this was making her a little uneasy.

"See, I lent Grace one of my binders and I think it might have been in there," Ray said, all in one breath. Lily took a deep breath and absorbed this information.

"Well I'm sure she wouldn't have-," Lily started to say. But was interupted by Ray's cell phone. The cheerful ringtone seemed very out of place now, although it still made Lily smile weakly when she heard it.

Ray picked up the phone and looked at the caller id.

"It's Grace."

**A/N Well that was kind of cliff hangerish dontcha think? Yeah, well if you feel like reviewing this and begging for me to update sooner then by all means. lol :p Can't wait to see what you guys think of this. **

**Keeley aka Dreamy**


	5. PART 2 I Can't Promise That

**A/N I know I haven't updated this fic in forever but I've got a sequel planned and I want to get started on that. Sorry that this chapter is short but I'll try and update again in the next day or so. **

Ray stared at his phone for a second. Something inside him told him that this was a crucial moment. Something told him that he'd have to figure it out once and for all. He looked over at Lily who was sitting across the room. Lily caught him looking at her and looked away. Reluctantly, Ray picked up the phone.

"Hello," he said, hesistantly. Ray could see Lily look up out of the corner of his eyes. She smiled weakly at him and got up to go up from her chair and began looking through a stack of cd's in Travis' booth.

"Ray, we need to talk," Grace said.

"Okay, I guess now is as good a time as any," Ray replied wincing as he heard the most dreaded phrase in the english language come out of his girlfriends mouth.

"First of all, where are you," Grace asked hoping that he'd give an honest answer.

"Uuh, I-I-I'm at Mickey's," Ray replied trying to think on his feet. He couldn't exactly say that he was at an old warehouse that broadcasted RFR on a daily bases.

"Ray, I know you're lieing, I've been at Mickey's for an hour and you're not here," Grace said. She wasn't exactly shocked that Ray was lieing to her, just hurt. "You're with Lily aren't you."

"Grace, I-I needed to talk to her about something," Ray said trying to defend himself.

"Did you have to talk to her about that letter that she wrote to you? Ray, you've fallen so hard for that girl that she's taken top priority over me. I'm your _girlfriend_ and I'm tired of this. I'm tired of being second best," Grace said not sure exactly if she was doing the right thing although she knew that it had to happen.

"Grace, it's-you don't know the whole story-I _do_ like you alot it's just," Ray started to say.

"Ray can you honestly promise me that you don't love her," Grace said, surprised at how calm her voice was even though inside her heart was breaking. Lily had sat down beside Ray and was subconciously holding her breath. For a moment everything hung in the balance, it all depended on Ray's next words. They were capable of ending a relationship or starting a new one.

"Grace-I-I can't promise you that...I do love Lily,"

"I know," Grace said weakly and a click on her end told Ray that she'd hung up.

"I should really go talk to her," Ray started to say as he got up and began to walk towards the door but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Before you go...did you mean what you said," Lily asked, still not removing her hand.

"Yeah Lily, I did," Ray said leaning down and pressing his lips to hers before turning around and heading out the door. Lily sat there shocked trying to register what had just happened. She reached up and lightly touched her fingers to her lips and felt a smile spreading across her face. Somehow this felt like the beginning of something different, something special.

As these thoughts went through her mind, Lily pulled pulled a piece of paper out of her notebook and began to write...maybe this letter would lead to more suprising events.

**A/N I tried not to make it too fluffy but I have this sneaking suspicion that I failed...miserably. Ah well, apparently fluff is well liked by the community judging by some "research". Anyways I won't say anymore about that but please review this and tell me what YOU thought. **

**Keeley aka Dreamy**


	6. You and Your Cake

**A/N Bonjour mes amies! Another wonderful coughnotcough chapter! Anyhoo...after writing a bunch of sucky parodies I figured I may as well start writing the last few chapters. If you want to know why (and you aren't named Lizzy) then read the story and find out at the bottom!**

Ray closed the door of the station behind him and leaned up against the warm brick wall of the warehouse. He'd finally done it, he'd kissed Lily and told her how he felt, and now he had to face Grace, the girl who's heart he'd already broken.

Ray took a deep breath and unlocked his bike and rode to Mickey's where he found Grace sitting alone, at a table by the window. A weight settled somewhere in his stomach combined with the usual guilt that came with seeing her. He'd never really looked at her as someone he could care about in the long run. A relationship had just come naturally, as a distraction from what he needed to face.

"Uh hi Grace I uh-," Ray said. Grace turned around at the sound of his voice her eyes red from crying and her makeup smudged. Ray's heart went out to her but he knew that he couldn't take her back out of pity.

"Ray, don't do this...just go be with Lily," Grace said. Her voice sounded said instead of bitter and for a moment Ray understood why Travis had tried to make Bridget hate him when he left her in Hong Kong. It was so much easier then this.

"I just didn't want there to be any hard feelings. I'm sorry the way things turned out, I know you don't deserve this but I still think you're a really great person and I'd like to uh wish you good luck on finding someone who can care about you for you," Ray said meeting her eyes.

"Well thanks I guess," Grace replied fiddling with the a lose thread on her t-shirt. The two teenagers looked at each other awkwardly before Ray finally turned around and left, not looking back.

Meanwhile Lily was still at the station. She slowly dialed River's number on her cell phone and bit her lip nervously as it rang.

"Hey sweets," River said as he answered, using the familiar nickname.

"Hi...I was just calling because, we need to talk," Lily said firmly. There was a pause on the other end and for a minute Lily thought that he'd hung up but then he spoke again.

"Lily, are dumping me here," River asked although it sounded more like a statement then a question.

"Well see it's kind of complicated but I just thought I'd tell you before you got me a corsage or something for the dance," Lily said.

"Wait are you-you're really-you're seriously dumping me," River asked. The indignation in his voice made Lily smile a little, she could imagine the look on his face.

"Sorry River-don't take it personally, and besides you would have been leaving for college in a few months anyways. It wouldn't have worked out," Lily said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I know this is going to sound stupid and kind of unlike the infamous GRP, but could we still be um well...friends," River asked causing Lily to smile.

"I'd like that," Lily replied.

"Well then I guess I'd better be going. By the way Lil, your boyfriend, he's one funny dude...although he's pretty protective," River said.

"Wait, how did you know that-," Lily asked disbelievingly.

"Swe-I mean Lil, he kept getting on my case about Lily being your name and stuff," River replied. "And no offence but it's kind of hard not to see it, you guys are meant to be." Lily laughed at this, apparently they had been more obvious then she'd thought.

"I've known Ray since I was in diapers, this is going to be one weird relationship," Lily laughed imagining it. What had either of them been so afraid of? She wondered.

"Yeah but from what I can see it'll probably be cake," River said.

"You and your cake," Lily said shaking her head as she clicked off her phone.

**A/N I'm sorry for the weird ending but I couldn't think of another way to end the chapter. Well you guys are probably wondering why I told you to scroll down so I'll tell you. does drum roll on desk and spill green apple soda all over the place I will be writing a sequel. Going with the letter theme it's probably going to be called Letter's From A Rock Star but that's not set in stone yet. Either way be on the look out for that once this is finished. Toodles for now!**

**Keeley aka Dreamy**


End file.
